


Cozy Sofa

by TheSpectator



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: When the teams had a break from everything that had to do with killing, capturing, etc... Heavy decides to visit his family in Siberia. He gets surprised when Medic actually wants to go with him.Fluff/snuggles. Nothing hardcore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Wattpad by me, but I decided to finally post this fic on here too.~

Heavy was getting ready to pack all of the things that he would be needing back at his home. He decided to leave his gun, Sasha, back at the base, since it weights more than the bag of clothes he is holding, and they would definitely not let a gun be shipped inside a normal plane.

While he was about to leave, their Medic's voice could be heard behind Heavy.

"Heavy! Wait!-" The Heavy turns around and blinks.

"I am coming with you. If that's alright, of course..." The Medic looks down shyly, while holding his bag in his hand.

Heavy hesitates for a moment. "Isn't doktor busy?" He looks down at the Medic.

"Nein... I finished everything earlier, is why I was busy all the time." The Medic looks up, grinning.

Heavy smiles a little. "OK. But you need ticket for flight-" The Medic interrupts Heavy with, "It's alright, Heavy. I have everything planned. Shall we?" The Medic smiles, Heavy nods.

They both ride on a taxi to the airport and wait for the plane to be back.

"Doktor must know weather in Siberia is cold at this time." Heavy furrows his eyebrows. "Did doktor bring warm clothes?"

"Yup. No worries, Herr Heavy." They both enter the plane as soon as it arrives and takes two empty seats at the front. When they arrive hours later, they walk one more hour towards Heavy's house. The Medic, happily trots behind Heavy like an excited bunny.

They arrive at the front door, and when Heavy opens up, four excited women jumps all over Heavy, leaving the Medic a bit in panic.

After greeting and talking in their native tongue, they notice a small man behind Heavy. Heavy turns around and smiles brightly. "Ah. Sorry. Meet my team's doktor!"

Zhanna was the first one to shake the nervous Medic's hand excited. "Zhanna is name." Zhanna grins widely.

"Hm.." A lady with shorter hair greets the Medic with a tiny handshake. "Bronislava." She says. "Didn't know brother had boyfriend." She grins mischiveously, which makes Heavy's cheeks a tint of pink, and Medic just looks away, the poor man obviously nervous.

"Doktor! This is Yana." Heavy immediately changes topic and points to a smiling Yana.

"And this is... Mama." Heavy smiles gently and his mother hugs Heavy very tight. Obviously missed him alot. "Son... I am so happy you come home." Heavy nods, still smiling. "Da... Couldn't miss even tiny trip to family." Medic finally relaxes as the girls are gone by their business and just smiles gently at Heavy greeting his mother.

"Mama. This is-" He gets interruped by his mother. "I know, son. This is the man that you used to talk alot about." That makes Heavy scratch his neck and blush a little. She smiles gently at the shy Medic and gently shakes his hand. "Welcome to our house." Medic smiles. "Thank you. It is a pleasure to finally meet Heavy's family." She nods. "Feel like in your own home." She tries and chuckles.

As the greetings were over, Heavy leads Medic to the guestroom in which he unpacks his things and dresses in more comfortable clothes. He decides to walk out and ask Heavy for anything to eat, as shy as he is, he didn't eat before coming here.

Medic sees Heavy and walks towards him. "Heavy..." Heavy turns around and looks down at the tiny Medic in front of him. For the first time seeing him dressed in a cozy T-shirt, fluffypants and warm socks, and no glasses. "Doktor. You can call me Misha." The Medic swallows hard and tries to learn his name by whispering it. "...Misha... Ah. Uhm. You don't have to call me doctor, He-Misha... Name is Klaus." A tiny smile forms the corner of Misha's lips as he hears his name.

"Misha... I wanted to ask... Do you have anything to eat?" Klaus bites his inner cheek, trying hard not to look or shound shy about it, but fails, and Misha chuckles. "Da. Kitchen is on lower floor. Eat anything you like." Klaus nods and proceeds to go to the kitchen, which, luckily was empty. He searches for anything that doesn't have to be cooked, and finds tomatoes, cheese, meat and bread. So he decides to make a sandwich.

Klaus decides to look around the house, of course without touching anything, and finds Misha the livingroom, alone, on a large sofa with a blanket around him while looking out of the window, snow gently resting on the ground.

He decides to slowly walk in with the plate of sandwiches and probably offer one to Misha, to make it less awkward, and he must be hungry after that long trip.

Misha turns his head as he hears Klaus walk in and motions him to sit on the sofa beside him. "Hey. Is warm over here."

Klaus nods and sits beside him while offering a sandwich, in which Misha accepts.

"Misha... Why did you reveal your name to me?" Klaus looks outside the window.

Misha goes quiet for a moment before answering, "because dok- Klaus has been closest." That made Klaus choke a little on his sandwich. "..Close? How? I could.. I could be a murderer." Misha shushes him. "Nyet. Both knows you are not. And you wouldn't come with me all the way to Siberia in dead forest." Klaus chuckles. "I shall give you that. But.. I could still do things, by knowing your name." Misha glances at a worried Klaus. "Would Klaus do?" Klaus just shaked his head a "no". "Then is ok." Misha smiles and eats his sandwich.

After a long moment of silence, Misha wraps Klaus in the same blanket. "Will be colder soon." Klaus just nods shyly and puts the empty plate away. "Misha..." He starts.

"Yes. Klaus?" Misha stares at the white forest outside. "I... You will probably hate me for this." Misha turns his head to Klaus. "I had a reason why I came here... And I am confused myself. And it was probably a bad idea... But..." Misha has his attention to Klaus. "When you said that you were leaving... I couldn't help but think that... I'm going to miss you very much..." He hides his face on his knees as he mumbles the last sentence. Misha just blinks and a smile blooms in his face. "Klaus. I thought you came because of boredom.. But I see now.." He chuckles, and Klaus just lets out a small whine at the embarrassment.

"I don't know... I just-" Misha interrupts his by wrapping an arm around the tiny Medic and brings him closer. "Shh... No need to explain. I understand. I feel the same." He smiles gently.

Klaus looks up at him with red cheeks and just decides to hide his face in his shoulder. "Haha. Embarrassed Klaus is cute." Misha chuckles. "Don't... Say it like that." He pouts.

Misha just snuggles Klaus closer to himself and enjoys the beautiful sight of Siberia.

"Im glad you came with me, Klaus..." Klaus just smiles and cuddles him.


End file.
